Lives Unmade
by RoseMillenia
Summary: What has happened? Everything between the lives of Hiei and Kurama ... there is an untold dream ... the prophecy of long ago ... now coming back ot haunt the couple for the rest of eternity ... and there is absolutely nothing either can do. Sorry, I am
1. Konei

Lives Unmade  
RoseMillenia  
Pairing: Kurama and Hiei -- but some Noth is put in here. Noth is an orginal charcter, so don't be confused.  
Rated: R for DEEP sexual content, swearing, violence, and overall -- Depression! It's sad.   
Summary: What has happened? Everything between the lives of Hiei and Kurama ... there is an untold dream ... the prophecy of long ago ... now coming back ot haunt the couple for the rest of eternity ... and there is absolutely nothing either can do. Sorry, I am terribly lame at summaries! ;)  
  
xxXXxx  
  
Disclaimer: Hello. I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho or any character that follows there after. That is all Togashi-sama's idea. I praise him. I find most of his work remarkable -- some very unique and quite creative.  
  
I hope this story touches a few people. I find it bittersweet to write this -- I also find it .. perpetually moving .. (trying not to sound utterly biased) and .. somewhat poetically tragic.  
  
For anyone who does not realize: This is a SLASH! Containing yaoi-[male love]-material. If you object to this sort of thing -- I urge, no, implore you to stop! Although this fiction is based off a plot, and doesn't go into incredibly graphic detail with the ... ahem, lemon bits, it still implies male intercourse.   
  
Once again-homophobics -- TURN BACK NOW!!   
  
All right. Now that I have gotten that out of my system: I can tell you what this is all about.   
  
But I'm not going to.   
  
Read it -- I'll see what I can do with the chapters, and I'm still trying to work out the kinks in this story.   
This plot somehow came to me in a dream, of all things. Shows I'm an otaku through and through! x.x  
It had Kurama, lying in bed in the dark (clothed, I'm not that dirty) ... whispering into the ear of his lover (duh, Hiei), and saying everything was for the kindness of the heart. It was sweet and pure -- I had to come up with a plot! I really had no idea what it meant, but I knew that somehow ... there was a certain saddness in the youko's emarald eyes. It made me mentally (I suppose there isn't any other way;) cringe at the sight. I won't tell you why. But this story has to do with dreams.   
  
I must tell everyone -- do not get angry with me -- I am but a silly American, and I know that I am poor. Thus, no updating of YYH for me. On Adult Swim, as you may or may not know, they have gotten to just after Yuusuke beat Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts, and I know that is rather lame. But -- I do know who Yukina is. I know a lot about her. I know about everything, how she is Hiei's sister, how Kuwahara is in love with her, so on and so forth. So don't start throwing names in my face if I screw up something in relationships between characters, or times or places that things occured. S'not my fault. 'Tis the NETWORK to blame!! ;)  
  
Take care NOT to flame this -- if you've ever read Tabun Watashi Wa Daru Naku -- you'd know why. If you have constructive critisism, that's totally FINE! But -- you really don't have to slap my OC in the face when you do it. That's what happened w/my other OC, and now I think with all the flames -- she's dead -- and considering she's still getting flames -- she probably has been burned to ash; now the ash is just ashing over. I bet she forgot to pilliage before burning, thus, the death must have been very, excrutiatingly painful. A very sad finale for my rather mary sue-ified character. ;.(   
  
You can tell me how much this story needs improving, you can say that my OC is...well...I'm not going to tell you the gender...it would give it away, but you can criticize 'it' as much as thou wishes. And you can review it as many times as you like. Just -- don't say I suck at writing and I should have my papers shredded in front of my teachers! (Not professors, mind you, I'm still in grade ((meaning Middle)) school.) I felt pretty terrible when that happened. It was my first fanfiction! So give me a break. This will now be my seventh posted online -- but uncountable along with others in my PC. The rest are floating around somewhere.   
  
Above all -- Have fun! Not particularly while reading this, but ... you get it. Have fun reviewing, I mean.   
  
Ciao! ;)  
~RoseMillenia~  
  
xxXXxx  
  
Lives Unmade  
~New Friend, Old Lover~  
  
a/n: If you did not read my beginning statements, you might want to. It will give you an insight on what this is about. I hope you take this as a warning?/notice? to why I wrote this fic. Take this note according on how you wish.   
  
The days had been inching by, the long hours twisting through Kurama's stomach like the flu. The minutes seemed even worse, those followed by seconds, then nanoseconds ... and this was all so very mind troubling. Kurama had been waiting for Hiei to make his return to him from the Demon Realm ... he had been on a journey. His lover had been gone for some time now -- in search of a missing artifact, and now it had ben returned to its place in King Yama's home. Hiei was undoubtably going be tired when he reached his way back to the living world. A cozy bed for his lover to sleep in was something Kurama wanted for Hiei ... even if the fire demon protested. Kurama was the only one for the little youkai. Hiei knew that, and so did Kurama.   
Kurama sat in his chair -- patiently waiting for the afternoon bell to signal his lunch break ... it was seeming to take forever. A professor stood at the front of the class, droning on and on ... Kurama could barely keep his eyes open. He felt his eyes slowly fall down completely and the vision of his love floated lazily and comfortingly around in his head. Hiei smiled for him, a gesture reserved only for his ... 'special' group, as he would refer to it. Kurama definitly fit into that category.   
Hiei had told him he would be returning that night ... the night Kurama had been anxiously waiting for ... and now it was there. Kurama despretely wanted the day to end ... he wanted his Hiei, to hold close, and for Hiei to hold him back. The fox felt his eyes now coat with a sense of lust ... he also wanted his Hiei for other ... desires. But now was not the time to think of such things. He had school! He had to maintain his grades if he wanted to be a full fledged human, not only in body, but in mind. Being intellectual was something Kurama desired -- so learning from the humans would benifit him in many ways. Before -- as a demon, Kurama had seen books and education a waste of precious time -- time he spent well by thieving. But now -- he had learned by far that this was something that was not just required, he fell himself fall in love with eduaction -- all genres -- in the process.   
But at long last, and to Kurama's surprise he felt himself feel relieved that the bell had rung. He quickly stood up and retrieved his belongings, hastily stuffing them into his bag. He swung it over his back, wanting to put them into his locker and retrieve his lunch. He could finally sit down and concentrate on Hiei -- without trying to keep his mind focused on the teachers. Eating and thinking about his lover was all Kurama could really ask for at the moment.  
He sauntered to his locker and quickly opened it, throwing his books inside. He could feel the stares of the women behind him, their gazes unbreakable. They found his beauty beyond words to express with human vocal cords (besides the not-so-occasional 'ohhhh) , and Kurama was full aware of this. The stares seemed a littlre more irritating today, perhaps it because he wanted to tell the world he taken, but he found it difficult. When he felt the impenitrable glares of love eat at his back, to his eyes, then to his hair, he found this a little annoying. But he couldn't say anything. These girls just found him very attractive. He would have to tell them, in a polite way (although he wasn't sure how Hiei would take to it; he was almost positive he would ... introduce ... them to his kokuryuha) that he was taken. It was going to be hard.   
Kurama walked slowly out ot the courtyard in his school -- luckily this school had a nice lounge area to eat lunch when it was not raining. It was about the time that the cherry blossoms were opening. More than anything, Kurama wished that his fire demon could eat and talk with him, and the two could snuggle under a nice shady branch of a sakura, and -- be together.   
It was too bad, that Hiei was still venturing his return. But Kurama took his thoughts to finding a spot to eat. All around there were schoolgirls, happily chatting and eating their lunches, the boys, lazing around inside, too scared, or, too manly to go out and hang out with the girls. Those idiots.   
Kurama sat at a table and began to eat his lunch, not quite solitary -- as the girls were still staring at him. It was all right, as long none of them tried anything they would regret. The food seemed to have a distant flavor, and no matter how hard he tried to have a nice afternoon, the utter thought Hiei's safety and being away so long from his love made Kurama worry slightly. But before any thoughts were made about the night's adventures that were to be planned, a girl came bouncing up to him and quietly plopped herself into the bench across from Kurama. She stared at him, Kurama being quite confused and stunned that someone actually was going to talk to him. No one ever talked to him. Just looked. This was a surprise. She smiled, her appearance almost as strange but cute as his. She had long, bouncing pink-purple hair, which just reach to the ends of her elbows. She had it all up on the top of her head. By all means, she was rather beautiful, her skirt seeming to go up a little farther than the rest of the girls, but she didn't seem to even notice the glances she was getting by both sexes, be it glaring evilly or rather lustily. She had a smile reaching every inch of her aura, she seemed serene and genki at the same time. Her bright blue eyes gave the sense she was rather young at heart, but also quite intellectual. She smiled at Kurama with her happy, large eyes. He stared back at her. Finally, his voice was regained.  
"Umm, yes? Is there anything I can help with, Miss?" Kurama asked politely, closing up his lunch tray and pushing to one side. She smiled even more politely.  
"Yes, there is something you can help me with. I'm Konei, the new student here! I was wondering if you could show me around, as I know that you are in my classes!" She said. Kurama took this in and listened to her smooth yet happy, squealy voice. It wasn't annoying, it was just extremely perky. She didn't seem to be drooling over him, so maybe he could become a friend of hers. Now that he thought about it, she was in most of his classes. The girl had kept raising her hand, most of the boys were eyeing her. She seemed straight forward and rather open instead of shy and closed-minded. A kind of girl that seemed to have few friends, yet not particularly care. Kurama supposed she could be given the chance to make a friend. He smiled, closing his eyes and shook her hand.  
"Oh, of course, Konei-san, I would be happy to show you around." Kurama stood up and she stood along with him. "I am -- "  
"Don't worry, Shuuichi (Soo-ee-chee) -- I know who you are!" She smiled happily, her perfect, straight teeth showing without a sense of shyness anywhere. Kurama frowned slightly, but realized if sh had ben hanign around some girls (which she obviously wouldn't have been able to avoid) then he had been pointed out once or twice.   
"Oh, yes, of course. Come on, let me show you around," Kurama said happily. He began to walk off towards the the entrance of the school and Konei happily followed afterwards. She smiled even more broadly as her ponytail jiggled after her. She happily walked around after him, and felt the stares of her hateful female classmates. Why was she getting attention from Shuuichi?  
  
xxXXxx  
  
a/n: Sorry, everyone. I needed to add this in. First off -- Konei is NOT a mary sue, no matter what the public may think. She really can't be, considering this is a tragic HieixKurama yaoi. Konei ... she is here for many, many other reasons. I will be writing as much as I can -- but all I can say is that don't flame me and make sarcastic remarks about her -- because she is not a mary sue. It just isn't done with Konei. Keep reading and you will understand.  
  
p.s. if you are wondering why 'mary sue' was not capitalized -- it is merely for the fact (not opinion) that mary sues are so lame that they don't even deserve to get their names corrected.  
  
Ciao! ;)   
~RoseMillenia~  
  
xxXXxx  
  
The day seemed to be a little more bearable now that Kurama actually had someone to talk to. He was hoping she wouldn't take his kindness in any other way than in a friendly way, and from he was perceiving, she wasn't reading too deeply into their relationship.   
Konei was a very nice girl. She was exactly how Kurama had expected her to be -- genki, but sadly, without many friends. He had asked her why she had moved here, and she plainly stated that it was for her mother's new job. She seemed rather indifferent about the change that had happened in her homelife. She didn't seem to be like a normal sixteen-year-old girl. But Kurama decided it was not his place to ask. They talked all through the rest of their lunch period after he showed her around. The youko began to reflect what he had said to her during their time together as he sat in class.   
" 'So, where do you come from, Konei?' " Kurama had asked. She looked puzzled for a moment, but her bright blue eyes never once looked unhappy. Kurama waited for her answer. She breathed in deeply, as if it was a difficult question. Then she said something that took him by some surprise.  
" 'I would prefer if we didn't talk at all about my past, Shuuichi-kun. But I am only too happy to talk about my present life!' " she had said. He smiled kindly.   
" 'Of course. So -- what do you do in your spare time? Do you have many friends?' "  
" 'Well, not at the moment. Considering I very new and only been here for a few weeks, I haven't had time to make many friends.' " Her smile was nice. But her eyes, still bright with youth seemed to hide something. Why hadn't Kurama seen her before in his classes? It was rather hard to miss her bright colored head. And he didn't remember his teachers introducing her. Maybe it was left up to the students to understand she was new and to make her feel welcome. But the school-board never did that, why would anyone want to start something so odd like that at that time? The fox breathed in and decided it was something he could ponder about later. She was someone he could trust -- it was completely and totally safe.   
" 'I tend to find myself rather alone in most circumstances, but it doesn't bother me. I'd rather stay at home reading or something than go to the mall with a bunch of brainless idiot girls who have been seduced by the media and pretty boys," She said quite matter-of-factly. Kurama couldn't contain his laughter. It was quite true, the population of females were being taken over by the media, and most people couldn't do a near damned thing about it. And even if they could, most really didn't want to.   
" 'You're very different, Konei. I'm rather glad I met you. And I sincerely hope that you make some good friends here at this school. Although I know some girls might find you a ... domestic disturbance ... I find your company not only thrilling, but rather fun to be around,' " Kurama had said. //Damn ... I hope she didn't think I was being flippant with her,// He thought bittely. And he really really hoped she didn't take his friendliness romantically and try to take things a step further. He was finding friendship something refreshing, and she seemed more in tune with this than most others.   
She smiled again, this time her eyes lighting up. Kurama realized that she understood his hidden motives and messages of friendship and she acknowledged this as only friendship. Kurama was glad. Perhaps they would be good friends indeed. After this, the bell had rung, and the two were off to different classes for once. And for the rest of the day, her smile reverrberated against his thoughts. Such a sweet girl, he hoped she would find love someday. Kurama knew that any man, especially him, would be lucky to fall in love with a girl like her. It was only that he knew that only one person was for him. And hopefully, that person was ripping through the dimensions like rice paper to get back to him.   
  
xxXXxx  
  
"Hello, lover," Came the quiet growl by the tall oak tree. Kurama looked up and saw that Hiei was staring at him with a desire he hadn't seen in a while.   
School was out and Kurama left a little later than usual, his locker seeming somewhat further away than what he remembered. He was just walking out of the school when he heard the velvet purr of his fire demon echo out of the tree. Hiei was down by Kurama in a second and in a heartbeat, the two hugged tightly, Kurama embracing the full feel of his love in his arms. Hiei was only too happy to be swept off his feet and into Kurama's arms.   
"Oh, how I've missed you, love," Kurama said and placed Hiei back on the ground. Hiei looked at lovingly and he soon found his mouth on Kurama's, the two intwined together in a romantic kiss. The stayed like that for a moment or two before each let go and Hiei instinctively grabbed Kurama's arm and tightly held his hand. The two walked down the road, on their way to Kurama's apartment.   
"So how was your journey, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei sighed broodingly.   
"It was difficult -- and I am very tired. How I long to get to my warm bed, and how I long to sleep next to my lover," Hiei said as if it was some long forgotten memory and he was recalling it with slight sadness. Kurama chuckled.  
"And what makes you think that you deserve the bed tonight, with all this racing about the demon realm? I think I of all people should make you sleep on the couch, you loafing demon!" He said jokingly. Hiei smirked.  
"Hnnn ... so that's how it is, is it?" Hiei said. "I suppose a certain someone won't be getting the special present I retrieved ... it's too bad really, it was a really nice present too ... " Hiei said with some love-like sarcasm in his tone. Kurama's eyes flared.  
"Oh! So now there are gifts involved ... I will have to rethink your consequence ... but first, what did you get me?"   
"What makes you think it was for you, you impatient little fox?" Hiei said. But then he laughed quietly and held his fox more closely, leaning his head on his arm and snuggling to him as they walked. It was wonderful.   
"It's a surprise -- I know that you'll love it, fox," Hiei stated.   
The two continued walking down the road, talking quietly and with love in each word they breathed. Eventually, they reached back to Kurama's house and the two walked in lazily, Kurama throwing his books onto his desk and was immediately thereafter greeted by the taste of Hiei's lips. Hiei dragged his love into the lving room where they continued kissing on the couch.  
"God ... I've missed you so much," Hiei said, running his hands through Kurama's hair. Kurama caught his hand with one of his own and caressed it and held it tightly in his own.   
"I want your hands ... somewhere else ..." Kurama whispered breathily. Hiei's eyes widened. But he was also too happy to do as the youko instructed.  
The next twenty minutes were filled with the sounds of Kurama's moans of pleasure and self-satisfaction as Hiei took his hands up and down all over his anatomy, feeling him everywhere, tasting him everywhere. The lovers finally collided lips as both ended thier climaxes and their moans died. The two lay together on the floor, as their adventure could not be contained by the couch alone. They lay together for the next hour or so, just holding each other. It was a feeling neither would give up if they were paid a million dollars. Love could not be bought.  
Finally, they realized that both were truly hungry. Kurama slowly got up and ran into his room, quickly dressing into something that wasn't stained with juices and wasn't something even remotely like a school uniform. Unfortunately, all he could come up with was a simple pair of jeans and a regular yellow tee-shirt. But Hiei found absolutely anything that the fox wore alluring, as Hiei found the fox alluring in general. Hiei lay on the couch, still rather exhausted, not just from sex, but from his tiring journey.  
"What would you like for dinner, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He quickly calculated what could be eaten and what could be thrown out through course of action -- such as the garbage disposal, for instance.   
"Oh ... I really have no idea ... should we go out to eat? I feel like eating something not so oriental today," Hiei said thoughtfully. He pulled on his jacket and buttoned it up, walking to the counter and sitting on a stool. Kurama closed the fridge. He frowned at the demon with a look of concern.  
"Are you sure, Hiei? Aren't you rather tired?" Kurama asked, walking to the fire demon and leaning on the counter so that he could look at his love more closely. Hiei stared into Kurama's deep green eyes, his own becoming a little worried.  
"Don't worry -- if I can handle going through a dimension rip and flying through space just to get back to Earth, then I really can't say that I can't handle a night out at a resturaunt."   
Kurama smiled and took his hand to his lover's face and caressed it.   
"You're completely sure, now?" Kurama said, his hand warm and soothing. Hiei closed his eyes to the touch and leaned over. He placed his lips lightly over Kurama's and licked Kurama's lip with the tip of his limp tongue. Kurama shivered and took this to his advantage, taking his mouth into his love's. The two separated before they became inseparable in other activities. That was reserved for later that night. Hiei nodded happily and Kurama smiled.   
The two left the apartment with one thing in mind -- food!   
  
xxXXxx  
  
All right. I must end this now. I have to go to bed ... damn school ... and damn the clouds ... I thought we were to have a snow day ... but no. I feel that it is my duty to be angry at the clouds, for children in the stupid twin cities (close to where I live but not quite) get to have two hours delay tomorrow morning. But we get to go to school on time!  
  
Whoo hoo.  
  
Anyway -- I must end this chapter now. I also must see me beta reader, he must read this and see how it is. But now right now. It is 10:56 and I have to wake up at (damn it all) at 6:00 am. I feel a slight naseua ... perhaps the flu? No -- that's too good for me. I'm not allowed to have sick days, my damned perfect health and all. I hate this.  
  
Good night to you all and I will be posting the second chapter quite soon, so, not to worry. I hope you all have a good week -- I know I won't. Homework and writer's block for all! (throws yellow confetti in the air)   
  
Ciao! ;)  
~RoseMillenia~  
  
  
xxXXxx  
  
RoseMillenia's Author Note Thing:  
  
Okay--I think that I really should try to start the next chapter -- no matter how hard it may seem at 6:30 am. I'm all ready for school (Look mommy, all by myself!) and I just have to get my ass out the door by 7:20. So I'm cool ... Yeah.  
  
I haven't even eaten yet. I'm really not hungry, but whatever, I've learned that not eating breakfast sometimes isn't cool. But it's not as if I actually listen to my inner voices.   
  
Oh ... yeah, I forgot about the stupid math tesselation project ... I really hope that isn't due today ... ;;; .... *gulp*  
  
I suppose I should start writing now.   
  
I should.  
  
I think I will.  
  
But I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to get the third chapter up considering that I have a butt-load of homework. It will be difficult. But that's what teenage strain is all about! ;)  
  
So don't be worried if I do not update for the next few days for it is either one of tow reasons why: I have writer's block from Timbuktoo and back and can't think of a damned plot for anything no matter how hard I try; or it is that I have so much homework and my parents want me to actually pass this trimester! Darn. Not like it's tremendously difficult, but I wanna tutor for math! I need some help. I suppose English isn't really bad for me ... I'm not terrible at grammer I suppose, and spelling ... I like to spell. I know how to as well. :) But I really just need to pick my grade in Math (Boo) Communications (Double Boo, I'm already good with crowds and speeches) and I think AMStudies. But I like my teacher in that class. I just got two late assignments. That sucks. Cause I can't find those two assignments. It's rather disappointing. But I should stop typing about my petty life and continue the fic, no?   
  
Just to fill you guys in why I might be late next w/the next chapter.  
  
DAMN! It's already 6:45. I think I'll have to work on half this chapter after school today. ;; ... Bakhs ...   
  
Ciao! ;)  
~RoseMillenia~ 


	2. Opacity

xxXXxx  
  
Lives Unmade  
~Opacity~  
  
xxXXxx  
  
  
The trip to the resturaunt was rather long -- and besides the fact that there was nowhere to eat with so many ningen around, Hiei getting tired from all this travel. However -- but never once said a word. Neither Hiei nor Kurama could find a place that wasn't packed, so the only resort was to find a regular Japanese restuaraunt. They found one done a small road in Tokyo, but the thing was--it had a prostitution center right next door. Hiei and Kurama found their parking spaces quickly and decided to hurridly go inside for the meal.  
  
"I don't understand why those girls do things like that, Kurama," Hiei said, leaning against the wall. It would take a moment for the people in front to move, so ther was no getting around the strange flashing neon lights portraying the words 'Whores' and 'Sex' in large, pink letters.   
  
Kurama shrugged sadly and realized it was pretty upseting--there were certain reasons for girls to do such things, but it was rather difficult to understand why. Even if they needed the money, it really didn't matter. There had to be some other sorts of jobs where the girls could have worked at. But it was strange, as they seemed to give up and just release to disgusting males taking over thier bodies. Prostitution was pathetic, but made the realizers understand the tragic story behind the motives of the women.   
  
Kurama and Hiei stood outside their restuarunt, the Kukara, and found that the line was still not shortening.   
  
"So -- what did you get me, Koishii?" Kurama asked as he smiled happily. Changing the subject seemed to be the right thing to do at the current time.   
  
Hiei 'hn'ed' slightly and smirked as he cocked his head to one side and shoved his hands into his side pockets.   
  
"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say around other people, silly youko. I'm sure you'll understand what I mean when we both get home."   
  
There was a short, heated silence, but both saw that Kurama started to blush. He took his hands up to his mouth and gasped slightly. He giggled once and then smiled to his demon.  
  
"I hope it's nothing that we'll regret later, Hiei, we know how practical and rather, how do I say -- eccentric -- when it comes to gifts. I just hope it's something that we'll both enjoy." Kurama smiled and laughed slightly. Hiei laughed quietly.  
  
"Don't worry love -- I know you'll like it. Just don't talk too loudly, I hate it when you draw attention to yourself," Hiei said a little sadly. Kurama's eyes widened.  
  
"Why? Do you not want people to know that we are in love?" Kurama asked, a little hurt. Hiei saw his words seemed to sadden the youko and suddenly felt a little guilty. But it was hard to explain his motives to Kurama. They were acts of loyalty, yet Kurama did not seem to understand.  
  
"It's not like that, fox! I just - I want - " He trailed off, beginning to blush. Kurama urged him on with his eyes.   
  
"Just say it, Hiei," Kurama said slowly.  
  
"I - I think you're just too beautiful -- if you draw attention to yourself, then you'll think about leaving me with all your silly schoolmates eyeing you that way! I see people on the street stop and look at you - you're simply too handsome … and I don't know what I'd do if I was ever left by you … " Hiei trailed off and suddenly averted his eyes to the ground. Why did his feelings always come out wrong? They never seemed to have quite the impact he intended when he said them aloud. He hoped Kurama understood. Hiei was never good with conveying strong emotions.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei felt the warm embrace of Kurama as he hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. Kurama snuggled closer to Hiei and felt the fire demon suddenly go up in temperture.   
  
"I love you so much, Hiei -- never ever think such things! I would never leave you," Kurama said with lust, playfulness and sincerity in every word. Kurama closed his eyes and smiled. He bent down, keeping his arms around Hiei and tenderly kissed his koishii. Hiei suddenly was caught by his emotions again and he in return wrapped his small arms around his lover. The two kissed lovingly, some people stopping in the street, but quickly moving on. They were not ashamed of who they were. It was their business. Kurama took his mouth off lithely of his love to look into his eyes. The bright scarlet eyes stared deep into the enticing emarald ones. They locked they're gazes, knowing forever they would hold that gaze in their hearts.   
  
"I cannot dream of a day that I would leave you. There would never be a day that I would truly leave the one I care most about in this world. So let's go and have some fun, Hiei. Let me show you that I love you." Kurama stood up and took Hiei's arm to his and squeezed warmly. Hiei squeezed back and -- like he had before as they had walked home -- Hiei snuggled his head into Kurama's arm. Wonderful love. Wonderful, joyous love.   
  
The two stayed together as the lone moved quite slowly once again but now Kurama and Hiei--in all honesty didn't care how long it took. All they wanted was each other. It was a rather cliché moment for both, they knew, but did they care?   
  
The minutes passed slowly. But soon, some people began to leave. It seemed that a group of young men were passing through, undoubtadly drunk, stinking of alchohol. They laughed, two of them holding up a middle man who seemed not able to walk, but laughed stupidly along with the rest. Kurama and Hiei, by this time, were staring at them, as were a few others who were in line. Hiei eyes them with a certain tainted disgust.   
  
"Hnn…such foolish ningen…to get so highly intoxicated that they aren't able to stand…it's revolting, really…" Hiei said. He slowly let go of Kurama arm so he could stretch. The boys still hadn't passed, as they were laughing still and the all sat down on a bench near the two lovers.   
  
The one in the middle was a little smaller than the other two. He looked about eighteen, perhaps ninteen. He wore a small gold hoop earring and had longish ebony hair, just edging to his shoulders. He seemed very glazed as the two were laughing loudly and pounding him on the back, being almost as drunk as him themselves. The one on the left had short cut blackish-brownish hair and a peircing in his eyebrow, the right character having shoritsh, Kuwabara styled hair. and a tattoo covering his right arm, a large snake-like creature with devilish looking eyes and horns.   
  
The interest in the group seemed lost to both Kurama and Hiei, so the two turned back around. But soon after had they turned their attention elsewhere that Kurama felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Both of them turned around, and found that the group had sauntered over to them and now the one from the left was eyeing Kurama with a certain hunger in his eyes. The other two laughed stupidly and the left one gazed at Kurama with the same almost intense stare. He traced his eyes along Kurama's neat conplexion and Hiei suddenly felt angered. The left breathed in to speak.  
  
"Hey…you're real hot, lady…you want me to take you out sometime?" He said with a snicker coming out of his mouth and a smirk inching up his face. He suddenly grabbed Kurama's cheek and sqeezed tightly, pulling Kurama's face closer and closer. Hiei was slowly moving his hand to his bandage on his arm to remove his kokuryuha. Kurama struggled and tried to remove the man's hand. He squealed with pain as the grip only tightened. Hiei's taste for the man's death was sudenly becoming rather unsatiable.   
  
"HEY! YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!!"   
  
The cry came from behind them. Kurama, Hiei, and the three boys turned to face the most unlikely face all of them had expected to see that night. The man's hand suddenly shot from Kurama's face and he found himself slowly walking to the woman who had shouted. So did the other two. Kurama took a step back, his eyes wide with shock, Hiei looking in the same genre of disbelief, but with more confusion than anything else.   
  
It was Konei. She was clothed in the most unlikely clothing any of the men had expected to see in a while. Her long, magenta hair was out and about her shoulders, long and silky. Her eyes were stark with rage and with compassion. But they were streaked with dark, dark mascara. It was blacker than most makeup any of the men had seen on a woman. Her eyelids were coated with bright gold eyeshadow, and shades of purple and red were mixed into it as well. Her lipstick was bright red and her clothes looked outragous. She wore a long, pink feathery boa about her neck and she wore a tight fitting blue miniskirt which barely covered her torso. She had gold fishnet pantyhose and she had white platform shoes. She had just walked out of the brothel. A terrible thought had just been reached to Kurama. She--she was …   
  
"Hey--you're real sexy, you bitch … I want some of that nasty ho ass … come over here … " The drunken left one said as he eased his way over to her and she eyed him with intense revoltion. She reached out her hand and slapped the man brutally. Amazingly, he stumbled to the ground and whimpered.   
  
"You cowaring bastard--you leave that man and myself alone!" She said icily. "You're disgusting, glazed with lust and an unquenchable greed for sexual power! Go HOME!" She shouted, her eyes stark and wide. The man stood and quickly bolted in the other direction, shaking with fear, the other tow screaming after him, with fear in their tones. Kurama inched his way towards Konei. It was unbearable to look at her when she was like that. She was incredibly beautiful already…she didn't need to demote her beauty to such lengths…  
  
"K-Konei…why--"  
  
"I'm sorry, Shuuichi, I didn't want you to find this out. I knew it would be difficult to explain if I ever got around to explaining myself to you--" She said sadly. She walked over to Kurama and looked to the ground, ashamed of her current situation.   
  
"My secret's out now, I guess," She said sheepishly. Kurama took his hand to her shoulder and patted it sadly but with a sense of trust and understanding.   
  
"I can't change with what you do with you're life, Konei--But I am here and I understand," Kurama said. Konei smiled genuinley and took her hand to swipe back loose hair behind her ear. Hiei stood next to Kurama, dumbfounded.   
  
"Will someone tell me what the hell just happened here?"  
  
xxXXxx  
  
  
Kurama and Hiei had no need for food anymore and -- once explinations were given to a very emotionally disturbed Hiei, they happily made their way home, with Konei changed and a bag in the back of Kurama's car. They decided that perhaps a nice friendly meal was a change in pace, they both didn't really have a desire to go out and get more strange people hitting on Kurama --then only will Kurama's classmates save the day-- thereafter the two discovering later that the classmates were prostitutes.   
  
Hiei in particular was relucant to let Konei speak with Kurama in such an intimate and caring tone, but he soon realized that absolutley nothing was going on between the two. He didn't even need a confirmination -- he could see it plainly. His fox was not interested romantically in this Konei girl whatsoever.   
  
They all reached Kurama's apartment and Konei dropped her bag into the front closet, along with her shoes and her coat. She and Hiei sat down quietly as Kurama bustled around the kitchen finding tea to serve as he knew a lengthy conversation was about to occur. Hiei just plopped himself into his chair and looked at Konei with some repsect -- he acknowledged this girl was of some importance to Kurama -- thus, she was important to Hiei. She smiled to him happily and waved to him from across the room on the couch. Hiei had his arms crossed, but his eyes showed some surprisment. Strange girl …  
  
Her attire had changed dramatically. She was now wearing a large blue sweatshirt with English words sprawled across the front. It proclaimed 'Swimming USA' in bold, yellow letters. Her dress of aqua had thankfully changed into long, tight fitting hip-hugger jeans and her makeup had been removed. It was a great inprovement in both Kurama's and Hiei's book. Suddenly, the sound of the Kitsune Youko brought Hiei back to life.   
  
"Hiei? Would you like some sugar in your tea?" Kurama said, reaching into a high cabinet. Hiei shook his head politely.   
  
"No thank you Kurama," He said quietly. Konei had a confused look upon her face.  
  
"Kurama?" She said puzzled. Kurama and Hiei both looked at each other, eyeing messages of how to convey the truth. Finally, Hiei spoke up.  
  
" … Shuuichi is his birthname … however … we prefer Kurama when he is not attending his classes. It seems to suit him as we have called him that since he was younger. It's sort of a … a -- "  
  
" -- A nickname!" Kurama piped in, trying to stay as reletively cool as he could. Konei smiled.  
  
"Right! So -- is it all right for me … "  
  
"Of course! Now that you know, it would feel strange if you didn't call me by that name, Konei-san," Kurama said happily.   
  
Kurama turned out of the kitchen and he held three mugs. He handed Konei's to her politely and she thanked him. He handed Hiei's his, Hiei nodding in acknowledgment, but soon after placed it on the table next to him. This wasn't new, Hiei usually never ate or drank anything when something important was at hand, it was as if he wasn't able to stomach anything such as edible necessities for humans. It was strange, but Kurama knew this was because he was nervous. It usually made Kurama laugh on the inside, for he never commented on this little habit. Hiei seemed to do it unconsciously.   
  
"So … " Kurama began, taking a seat on the other end of Konei's couch. She smiled politely. She looked to Hiei, as if waiting for the conversation to begin when the fire demon spoke.  
  
Hiei sat without a word, waiting for the other two to begin. It was rather irritating. Both seemed to look at him. Finally, Hiei glared at the other two with intense boredom and confusion.  
  
"What?"   
  
" … we … had assumed you had something to interject, Hiei … you seem like you have quite a lot on your mind," Kurama said slowly.   
Hiei 'hnned' and sat up, still folding his arms. Kurama found that trying to get the demon to speak was a futile mission so he turned to Konei with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Konei -- is there a specific reason why … ?" Kurama asked, shaking his head slightly. Konei's eyes dropped to her mug and so did Kurama's. Her fingers were holding the mug loosely and seemed to be with regret. Her finely maniquered nails were dark and long, the paint seeming livid; dark fire of eternity on every patch of her skin. Her fingers were skinny and held two rings on one hand, one ring resembling an old Chinese symbol, embedded with green and foiliaged with khaki-colored bronze. It was pretty, yet it was just like anything Kurama could have picked up at the market.   
  
But the other ring, mezmarizing as it was, seemed mélanged with good and some sense of evil, just shining through the opaque colored stone mounted on silver. Its jewel seemed malevolent in its prime, yet as soft as an angel's heartbeat. And the jewel itself -- the hues seemed to twist into vapour and turn back into a solid. It was vapid and yet … very inticing … it was hard to stare at, yet hard to look away … Kurama found his eyes boring ever more into the mixture of colors even still … and trying to avert his gaze … no … it was …   
  
"Kurama?"  
  
He was jolted back as the sound of Konei's silk like voice guided him from slipping into maddness. He blinked a few times and smiled.   
  
"Yes … so sorry, I just sort of -- dozed off for a moment, let's continue, shall we?"  
  
xxXXxx  
  
RoseMillenia's Author Note Thingy:  
  
Hello!  
  
I am sick at the moment, as I feel my temputure is quite high, my nose runny, and my throat feeling like it has risen from the deepest, most delinquint and forboding pits of hell.   
  
I hate being ill.   
  
But-- no worries! I still have gotten this chapter up. But -- let it be KNOWN! I am very sorry to all of my reviewers who are awaiting the gift -- I know exactly what it is -- and it is a very big key elemnet to this plot. So I think that it will either come in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Probably the next one (#3, I think) considering I type so damn fast. My plots go by so quickly.   
  
Sigh.   
  
Note to all! I am very sorry if you spot grammatical (sp?) errors and have the need to slap me upside my silly messed up head. This is hot off the keyboard, as I know that I haven't had time for my beta reader to revise, damn him and his tight schedale and crazy Catholic mother. But this is unedited. I'll have to go through it again and make the changes, perhaps then I will repost it. It's not a promise, as I have very little time to do so. So sorry if you spot some shit that's pretty messed up here.   
  
But I shall be getting a new chapter up very soon. I hope within the next few days, and I know that I said that this would be up very soon and it has taken me a while. SO SORRY! This time I hope I'll stick to my word and get Chapter Three over and done with. I know that it will be long and dreadful. But that's what these things are for! Writing is all about the effort. I certainly don't give any … but who cares?   
  
So I bid you all a farewell, and a great, deep bow for all of my reviewers! I love you all! Tell your friends about my story! I want more reviews! I know it's greedy, so sue me. I like the attention.   
  
Love to ALL!  
~RoseMillenia~  
  
And a special thanks to my friends who have helped me this far, especially to one of my dear friends who will remain unnamed, but some call him the Defiler of Souls. Love you Lots! Here's a kick ass quote from him:  
  
"The deepest passages of your most forboding dreads and weaknesses is where you shall find me … for there is where I forever weep in solitude and the forever eternity of my almighty power." ~D.O.S.  
  
Isn't he cool?   
  
He knows he is too. He is very kind, yet very anit-modest, if there is such a thing. And I love adding things about my life in my author notes! Let's you know who I am! So love to you all. BYE! or, as I say …  
  
~Ciao~  
  
~owari … for now …~ 


	3. RoseMillenia's Author Note for the Third...

~Hello! This is RoseMillenia here. I am here giving an authors note concerning my fic: Lives Unmade. I know, it's   
been a while since I have updated and I am such a lazy bitch. =p~ But you know, what can I say? I've been   
swamped with homework and life is…sort of okay. Anyway…I just want to let everyone know that I am sorry that   
I have made Hiei a little OOC-ish, and that I have a problem with all my goddamn spelling errors. My computer,   
which is horrible, refuses to give me spell-check. I do not know why. But I am very sorry because I would   
spell-check it myslef, but I don't have time and my beta reader is on a bit of a hiatus on writing all together, plus,   
I don't want to bug him with my petty fangirl obsessions. So sorry for any mistakes I have with my story. I will try   
to update as soon as possible, and hope you all enjoy it up to this. The gift is important, believe me when I say so,  
and try to withstand my utter craziness of Hiei. But in all honesty, please, if you were in love, don't you think   
that you'd be a little more mature in the relationship? I know I would. But that's just my opinion.   
Sorry to bother you all, and have fun with life.  
  
Ciao~~~~RoseMillenia   
  
Ps: I'll update, oh, say within a week or so. Sorry if that's too long and gomen nasai if I accedentally forget.   
I do that sometimes. Oh, and huggles to all my reviewers! Luv you all!  
  
~I am Invisible~ 


End file.
